Oblivious Phineas
by Misty7books
Summary: Now in his last year of high school, Phineas finally comes to terms with his feelings for a certain raven haired girl. Phinbella, or Phineas/Isabella.


_**Oblivious Phineas:**_ _ **(4613 words)**_

"Ferb, we can't do anything today," Phineas announced to his half-brother, "We've simply got too much homework to do to have time to build anything."

It was a Saturday morning, and Phineas was leaning on the tree in the backyard while Ferb lay on the ground, looking up at the sky. They were sixteen, and they were half-way through their last year of high school. The redhead looked quite disappointed at the news, but his face lit up when one of his closest friends opened the gate and strolled merrily over.

"Watch'a doin'?" Isabella asked Phineas, who sighed dejectedly at the question.

Isabella narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously.

She had grown up a lot over the years, and she tried to get over her little crush on Phineas which, of course, never really left. She couldn't help but care about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Phineas slid down the tree and looked up at her.

She put her hands on her hips and Phineas rolled his eyes fondly as she gave him her strongest _, 'You better tell me what the hell is wrong or God help me,'_ and it definitely worked. "School's tiring us out. We have so much homework that we have no time what-so-ever to build anything."

Her eyes widened and held out her hand for him to hold onto, which he did, and Isabella helped him stand up, "Well, we better get started then. That way, we might finish quick enough to build something."

He smiled fondly in her direction. Years ago, she would have squealed with happiness at receiving that look from the boy she loved, but now, she just tried to ignore it, telling herself that it'll never happen.

Isabella smiled back, albeit not her chirpiest one, but genuine none-the-less. Ferb went with them, and they did their homework together, Baljeet and Buford joining in a couple of hours later until they had to leave after five in the afternoon.

Phineas and Ferb still lived with their parents, they would only move away when they left for college, which really wasn't that far away.

Isabella got up from their spot on the picnic blanket on the floor outside, and walked inside to get some snacks for them. She quickly walked back outside with a plate in her hand with sandwiches on it, "Soooooo, I've got ham and cheese, butter and strawberry jam, and sausages too! Take your pick!"

She put the plate down and took one with butter and jam for herself, "Well, sorry to cut this short but it's seven o'clock. I have to go home, sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, 'Bella," Phineas assured her, using the nickname only he had for her.

She smiled at him, though it seemed slightly forced. She nodded and have a hug to the two boys before heading home. _'I can't believe that after all these years, he's finally giving me some attention.'_

She suddenly stopped, _'Wait… does, does that mean that he… likes me?! Nah, that… that can't be right.'_

Isabella shook her head and continued on her way home, pushing away those kinds of thoughts, _'Those ideas just bring hope, and then I'll just be depressed when I find out that I got my hopes up for nothing… like always.'_

She sighed miserably and pushed the thoughts away once more, hopefully pushing them off a cliff so that she'd never think of them again.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

Phineas couldn't take it anymore.

Sure, he was an absolute genius. He and his brother were human miracles, though he just saw it as luck, and not anything to do with his actual personality.

He was sixteen, and has built thousands of things, extraordinary or not, but he has never really dated, unlike most boys his age.

Hell, even Ferb has gone on a few dates before!

Most would say, _'But he's a super-genius! He doesn't have time to date!'_ or, _'No one could possibly be intelligent enough for the brainy inventor,'_ but no one was ever right. He couldn't help it, but something about Isabella always attracted him, he couldn't name it, and he _was_ a genius.

He found out about two or three years ago, and he was honestly worried for himself, since he didn't know what the feeling was at first.

Of course, he realised what they were when she came over once and he blushed. _Blushed!_ Like… like an actual person! With a-a… crush!

That was why everyone would say that he had a love-less life, but it couldn't be less true. He loved Isabella, and he was certain that he was also _in_ love with the compassionate girl with raven hair.

He couldn't date anyone else when the one he actually loves is right around the corner.

The problem…

Well, the problem was that Isabella couldn't possibly love him _back_! Right?

It was impossible.

He had broken the laws of physics and the universe multiple times, but he knew that his luck and smarts weren't infinite, and this was where they reached their limit. He couldn't _make_ her love him. That would be inhumane, and he wouldn't do that to Isabella.

But… what _was_ he going to do?

The only thing he could: live with it. Get over it. Learn to deal with the fact that Isabella has, does, and will never love him.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

The following weeks were difficult.

Phineas and Ferb didn't get much homework, which was a relief, but the lessons were pushing him to his absolute best, and he was sure that he was going to drop down dead any second now.

He hasn't been able to sleep for a solid couple of weeks now and everyone was noticing how the usually positive boy was being a lot more quiet than usual. Even Buford is worried, and he never shows emotion, so that's saying something.

Isabella and Ferb, of course, were the first to notice. He denied all accusations of 'changing', but even he's starting to see the difference.

It's not his fault that his absolutely massive crush on his best friend had seemed to double in size.

He was losing sleep on it, thinking about her and her raven black hair and her sapphire blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

It was getting so bad that the one he was thinking of confronted him after another week of silence.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Phineas?" What an angelic voice, he thought. It was night, and the sky was pitch black, clouds prowling about in clusters, a pack of wolves on the hunt for stars, devouring them all, though there were patches of sky where stars could be seen glittering and sparkling against the doom and gloom of the sky, and parts of the moon too.

Phineas had climbed from his bedroom window to the floor, the grass tickling his feet.

Then, he walked over to the tree in the middle of the backyard, as big and strong as ever, and leaned on it and star-gazed, though it was rather difficult with the roaming clouds that were blocking the view. Still, it was quite entertaining to look for the few remaining stars that had been left behind by the ravaging clouds.

Soon though, he felt another presence next to him, looking at the stars as well.

Since his heart was pumping erratically in his chest, it was pretty safe to say that it was Isabella, the person he had been trying to avoid to get over his stupid little crush once and for all.

"Yes, 'Bella?" he replied, wanting to hear more of her voice.

"I… well, I was wondering if you were okay, y'know. You've been getting more silent, and I was worried," she told him, concern shining clearly through her heavenly voice, ruining the effect slightly, but not enough for the redhead to not enjoy it. _'She cares about me! Well, she's my best friend, it could just be platonic… Or she could be faking it and using me for my genius… Nah! That's impossible, Isabella is the sweetest, most thoughtful person he knows, she wouldn't do such a thing.'_ he thought, his delight showing on his face, though it didn't really get through very well since he was so tired that his body thought that it wasn't worth it to move his body, so it came out as more of a grimace.

"It-it's okay if you don't want to tell me! I just want to know if I can help in any way," she assures him quickly, thinking that he was angry at her for mentioning such a thing.

"No, no, no! Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, 'Bella! I'm just… tired, really. Th-the teachers have been really, uh, really relentless lately is all, really," he hesitated at the end, not wanting to give away the real reason of his sleeplessness.

"Oh, okay, that's good. Well! Not _good_! I'm just happy that you're not, uh, I don't know, uh, dying? UGHGGHH! Sorry!" she groaned while laughing at herself in a pitying manner. Phineas, trying to be the best friend he could possibly be, wrapped an arm around her shivering frame and gave her a hug, wanted for her to feel better.

"Hey, hey… it's fine, 'Bella, I'm fine. Don't cry. Ugh, why do I always mess everything up?! I can't even seem to do anything right, never mind talk to the person I love!" he mumbled the last part, hoping that the girl in his arms didn't hear him.

She tensed suddenly at his words and he prayed to the Gods that she didn't hear him.

It seemed like the odds were in his favour. "I'm okay." Sniff. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. I've just had a busy few weeks, I promise," he assured her, looking into her sapphire eyes with a love he didn't know he could feel. It filled him to the top, and he loved Isabella all the more for letting him feel this way.

"Phineas?" she asked him, shuffling about half metre away, out of his arms. He found that he rather missed the warmth.

"Yeah, what is it, 'Bella?" he asked, looking disappointed at the loss of Isabella in his arms. She pushed his expression away. She _would_ ask him about it. Don't be discouraged!

"Um," she began, looking nervous, as if she was about to say something absolutely life-changing. "What… what do you mean by 'never mind talk to the person I love'?"

She was blushing a bright rosy pink, tugging his heart strings in ways that he thought he would never get to experience.

"Well… uh…" he looked astounded, as if he couldn't even bring himself to realise that this was the time to declare his love for the woman in front of him. "I-I'm sure you can figure it out."

He blushed himself, but unlike her, when it looked adorable and cute simultaneously, he blushed a violent red, even reaching the tips of his ears and down his neck, making her heart flutter higher than ever. That was when her brain registered the response she received from the redhead, his blush matching perfectly with it.

"What… what do you… what do you mean?"

He stood up and strolled quickly over to where his window was, not wanting to make a fool of himself to the girl now behind him.

She quickly rose and ran after him, "Phineas, wait!"

He turned, around quickly, unable to ever refuse her. "Yeah?" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I'm _sorry_! I… I n-never _meant_ to hurt you or y-your feelings, so I-I'm _sorry_!" she shouted, it was a wonder that his family was still asleep.

He looked at her, and walked up to her, slowly.

"Isabella," he began, and she couldn't breathe properly. He was right in front of her. Like, _right_ in front of her. He must be at least one or two inches away from her face. She must be dreaming, right? Wrong, because c'mon! Whenever you think that, it's never a dream. I mean, really?!

But still, she wished that she could just… close the gap. To feel his lips on hers, at least once, would be worth it.

"I don't know the best way to explain… _this,_ " he waved his arms around the two of them. She could feel his breath on her skin. He smelled like spring grass, sweet and real and more than she could ever wish for. She wondered if that was what he tasted like and she was itching to find out.

Then she wondered what he meant. What was… _this_? Did he mean… them? Or, the idea of them? She hoped not, but in a way, a part of her was saying, no, _screaming_ , ' _What if he loves you back?! What if he wants to date you?! What if he has loved you for nearly as long and you're the oblivious one?!'_ No! No more what ifs. He wouldn't ever like her, and that's final!

…Right?

"Um, I guess I just have to show you." What?

…

…

…

Oh.

Right there and then, Phineas was kissing her. _Phineas was kissing HER!_ She… she couldn't believe it! Her! And Phineas? Did, did this mean that he liked her too? For how long?

Or? What if he's just pitying her before he tells her that he hates her and never wants to see her again. She couldn't take the kind of emotional trauma, either he loves her and he will forever, or she leaves him first. It's the case of quitting before getting fired.

Finally, after a very long short period of time, Phineas pulled out of the kiss to breathe.

His eyes were wide and gorgeous, at least in her opinion.

He then opened and closed his mouth multiple times before snapping it closed and told her with wide and apologetic eyes, "I-I'm sorry! I sh-should have a-asked first! Sorry I-"

"Wait," she interrupted, an eyebrow raised. "Does… does this mean you… like… me?"

His eyes widened again, if possible, and for a second, she was worried that her negative thoughts were about to come true and that he really did just kiss her out of pity, but then he responded to her question…

"Uh… yeah."

It was her eyes' turn to widen. "R-really?!"

He nodded ashamedly, as if it was the worst thing ever, "I… I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know before you punch me out of your life, and I know how much your punches hurt, remember." He shot her a teasing glare, a smirk on his lips, making her heart flutter some more.

"Oh, you idiot!" She shouted and he winced, getting ready to be punched. He wasn't lying, he knew exactly how one of Isabella's punches stung. She huffed and rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips, "I already said that I was sorry about that a million times, maybe even more!"

He opened his eyes to a normal size and nodded again.

"You, Phineas, are an idiot _because,_ " she began, narrowing her eyes fondly at the redhead, making him blush lightly, "I love you."

"Wh-what?!" he asked, almost jumping in the air in surprise, "R-really?!"

It was her turn to nod ashamedly, though it wasn't nearly as bad as his, since she knew that he at least partially liked her back, though he _could_ still be lying. He was acting so flustered though, she couldn't… no, she wouldn't believe that he was using her, or pitying her. The boy, well, almost a man, that she loved wouldn't do that to her, he's too sweet and forgiving, just like her. That's why they were so perfect for each other… amongst other things.

"Well, I'm… I'm glad you do?" he blushed violently once more, causing Isabella to burst out into a fit of giggles, which Phineas soon joined in, unable to resist. Honestly, it's like they forgot that it was practically pitch black and that it was the middle of the night. _How_ has his family not woken up yet?

Once the girl stopped, she looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" She was curious, why had he said such a strange thing.

"Well, it might be to do with the fact that I," he walked up to her, about two or three inches away from her face, making her blush, almost as violently as he did, but more pink and rosy, "love," he closed in, his face an inch, maybe even less, away from hers. She felt his breath on her lips, and she felt her heart speed up, she was pretty sure that it would burst out of her chest and fly away at the amount of fluttering going on, "you," her eyes closed slowly, knowing what was about to happen, "too."

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

The next morning was, well, how do I put this, _complicated_.

After making out for a couple of hours and then talking about their feelings like a bunch of saps, Isabella decided to go back home. It was about four in the morning by then, and Phineas hoped that no one was awake. Luckily, Ferb was still asleep and the rest of his dreams were undisrupted for the first time in three weeks.

It was clear to see that morning at breakfast as well. He actually looked awake for the first time in a long time and his mom and Lawrence were delighted to see him looking at least alive.

Ferb even gave him a hug. Phineas hadn't been this happy in a long time.

It was a Saturday that morning, hence why no one was worried that he woke up rather late in the morning, at around ten or eleven, instead of the usual seven.

He and Ferb were going to go to the park since there was a funfair taking place there for the weekend, and even though he and his brother could make one that was a hundred times better than the one there, it was quite fun to go to one that you didn't make yourself. Also, it could inspire parts of their own funfair if they ever decided to make another one.

They would also go to meet up with Baljeet, Buford and last of all, _Isabella_. He couldn't wait to see her, though he didn't really know how to react around her any more. Should he kiss her? Should he hug her? Should he just treat her the same way he had been when they were just friends? He wasn't sure, it was one of the few things that they had not talked about the previous night.

Sure, they talk about her crazy Phineas dreams when they were younger, but they don't talk about if they were dating or not. He should ask her, he wasn't exactly the best at romance.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted at the others, Ferb just behind him. He was waving at them, and the other people at the park simply ignored them, knowing how the miracle group of teenagers were like. Most of the neighbourhood knew each other quite well, and Phineas and Ferb _were_ famous.

"Hello, Phineas," Baljeet waved back. He was the top of every class, he was only beat at practicals, what with Phineas and Ferb's magical properties.

"Hi, Baljeet, how are you?" he asked, looking more alive than any of the others had seen him for a long time. Well, other than Isabella, of course. He looked pretty alive last night in her opinion.

"Oh, uh, well… I'm… uh, okay? And, uh, you?" his voice became quieter and more questioning as the response elongated.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" he chirped, a smile on his lips.

Isabella shivered slightly, and it had nothing to do with the Winter/Spring cold.

"Phineas, what happened to you?" Buford asked, he _was_ usually blunt most of the time, after all.

The redhead's eyebrow raised, confused at the meaning of the question. He was slightly afraid that his friends found out about his relationship (he still wasn't sure if there was one, though) with Isabella, and even though he would like for them to know, he wasn't sure how Isabella wanted to go about it.

"I… don't… know?" he shrugged, looking extremely confused. Ferb walked to stand next to Baljeet and Buford, wanting to know the answer to the previous question himself.

"Seriously, I was just tired. I wasn't getting enough sleep, I guess. I just slept through the night for once, so that's why I actually look awake," he answered, assuming that's what Buford meant by the question, and from his and Baljeet and Ferb's nods, he guessed right.

Isabella rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and tugged him all the way to the cotton candy stall.

The three other boys raised eyebrows simultaneously, curiosity shining in their eyes, though it looked more like a death beam in Buford's eyes.

"What… just happened?" Buford asked as the three walked over to the two other teenagrs who were _holding hands._ "Are they finally together now? I thought that the day would never come!"

Ferb's eyes widened. "I woke up at around three and he wasn't in his bed but I just assumed that he went downstairs to get some water to help him sleep, I didn't think that he wasn't there because he snuck out to see Isabella!"

"It _is_ likely that they would find out, but I wonder how it happened?" Baljeet pondered out loud, looking at the two react.

To be honest, all three of them were.

When they finally reached the two lovebirds, they were still holding hands.

"Soooooo, what's this?" Baljeet asked them, a questioning eyebrow raised at his words.

"Um," Isabella blushed strongly, since Phineas was the one that was holding her hand, and he knew of the consequences. She was embarrassed at being caught holding hands with the boy that she loves, but it seemed like that was Phineas' plan all along.

"We," he looked lovingly at Isabella, "are dating."

Gasps escaped the lips of all of the friends except Phineas, though Isabella and Baljeet's were the loudest of all.

Baljeet because he was probably the largest shipper of the two other than Candace and she visits on weekends so she was coming later on in the afternoon. Isabella because she had been hoping to ask him if they could tell them and it was as if he could read her mind. He probably could to be honest.

"R-really?" she questioned, eyes wide with hope. Phineas nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, Phineas!" she grinned and gave him a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her. Their other three friends looked on with amusement… Well, except for Baljeet, who grudgingly reached into his pocket and handed it a ten dollar note to Buford.

"Hah! I told they would get together before the Summer term!" the ex-bully laughed, and Baljeet huffed, annoyed at the boy.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?! I thought that they would get together during or after the Summer term!" Baljeet exclaimed at Buford. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb smirked at the two fighting over something as simple as betting on their friend's love lives.

Ferb then gave Phineas and Isabella a hug, before telling them, "Congratulations, you two. I hoped that you to would end up together."

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas smiled, and Isabella nodded along.

"Mmhm, and just wait until Candace gets here!" Ferb grinned evilly, and Phineas and Isabella shivered at the grin, though it was more to do with the fact that they would have to deal with the squeals of Phineas and Ferb's older sister as she congratulates them for hours and hours on end. The two groaned and Ferb laughed with amusement.

Baljeet and Buford finished their conversation, after secretly placing another bet for when the two lovebirds would get married. "So," Baljeet began, "who wants some ice-cream? We should celebrate… _this_."

Phineas and Isabella grinned and nodded, as well as Buford and Ferb too. After getting some ice-cream and sitting down at one of the tables, Buford asked, "So, how did _this_ happen?"

"Well, as you all know, I couldn't sleep all that much, and that was mainly because of school work and because I thought that 'Bella would _never_ like me back!" They all laughed at that comment, and Isabella nodded before continuing for her boyfriend (oh, that one word brought her so much happiness!).

"Yes, and yesterday, he was sitting at the big oak tree in your backyard and it was pitch black outside. I was just taking a walk, since I couldn't sleep either, and I saw him and went to sit down next to him," she informed their friends.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, and then one thing led to another and we… uh, kissed," he was blushing so much that he looked like a tomato! "And we had this big talk about our feeling, and now we're dating!"

The five friends raised their ice-creams into the sky as if they were about to toast, and Ferb announced, "To the most shipped relationship in the Tri-State Area setting sail!"

"To Phinbella setting sail!" cried the other four friends, and all of the people at the park looked at the sixteen-year olds with raised eyebrows and rolled eyes, knowing how they could be. Phineas and Isabella decided to not reveal their newfound relationship until later on, worried that they were going to be thrown a ball or something crazy like that. Things like that always happen in the Tri-State Area, it was rather tiring.

Phineas grumbled, "I still can't believe that there's a ship for us." Isabella laughed and tugged him back to his and Ferb's house, the others trailing behind.

"I know right! Now come on, Candace and Jeremy are going to want to know about this," Isabella told him, and it was Phineas' turn to laugh.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Phineas! Ferb!" cried Candace and she gave her two brothers a big bear hug.

"Candace!" Phineas grinned and he hugged her back just a fiercely. Once they pulled apart, Phineas looked over at Jeremy and greeted, "Hello, Jeremy. Have you been treating my sister right?"

Everyone in the room (Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Linda, Lawrence, Buford, and Baljeet) laughed at the protective boy, and Jeremy nodded his head, "I have, and you? How have you been?"

"Well…" Phineas smirked along with Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. Isabella then grabbed his hand and the four adults in the room gasped and squealed.

"Oh my God! You're together! Finally!" Candace squealed and Jeremy shuffled over to Buford and Baljeet and asked them who won the bet quietly. Baljeet pouted and pointed at Buford and Jeremy nodded, amused at the two. "Congratulations!" Candace grinned at Phineas and Isabella, and they thanked her.

Linda and Lawrence then asked them how it happened, and Candace and Jeremy perked up, wanting to hear the story themselves. Phineas and Isabella spent the rest of the day with their friends and family, telling them the story of how they got together, what happened at the park that morning, and then the nine enjoyed each other's company, glad that they had such a nice family (even though some of them aren't related).

When Isabella had to go home, Phineas kissed her on the cheek, and everyone aww'd at the sight, even Buford! "I'm very glad with how this turned out," Phineas mumbled to his girlfriend (that brought him immense happiness as well).

Isabella grinned and nodded, before whispering, "Me too." Then, a lot louder, she told them, "See you all tomorrow!"

 **A/N: Soooooo, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! This deserves some applause, no?**

 **Okay, so I've loved this show for years now, I don't know how long but it's been over five years, I'm sure. I love the songs so much, and the story is just so interesting and beautiful! I hope you all liked this, I love Phinbella, or Phineas/Isabella, a lot! It's my favourite ship, so I decided to write a one-shot dedicated to it!**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
